Advanced Humans
Advanced Human (人間, Ningen) or 'Homo sapiens sapiens' are the most prominent species known to populate Earth Land. They populate most of the Earthland in almost every single known parallel universe and are the self-proclaimed "superior" species on the planet. Overview Homo sapiens are a result of divergent evolution and have evolved from hominin which existed about 7 million years ago; making them older than any other species on the planet; including Leviathans. Their first known ancestors are the Sahelanthropus tchadensis. Several million years of evolution has helped humans develop their cranial capacity, intelligence, skeletal system, speech patterns, etc. Bipedalism in every known organism both natural and supernatural was first achieved by humans. Humans reproduce sexually and are generally incapable of undergoing parthenogenesi Population In Fiore alone, humans originally had a population of 17 million; in the year X622. Currently, in the year X800 it has a population of 28 million. The total population of Ishgar in the year X799 was 448 million, this has increased to 451 million by the year X800. The total human population across the globe is estimated to be around 2706 million or 2.706 billion. Ironically, as it maybe, many of the undead creatures were once humans and if we were to technically count them because of them being "not truly deceased" this population would stand somewhere around 3 billion. Physiology Nutrition Nutrition refers to the provision of essential nutrients necessary to support human life and health. Nutrition for humans can be divided into two parts— macro-nutrients and micro-nutrients. Carbohydrates, fats, proteins and water consist of macro nutrients while micro nutrients consist of vitamins and minerals. Humans are omnivores by nature and as such, feed on both plant and animals. The average calorie intake for an average human female is about 1620 calories for an active woman; while nearly 2200 calories is required for an active man. Athletes require anywhere from 2600-3230 calories to survive. Depending on the amount of energy stored in their body, a human may be capable of going without food for up to 40 days and for water up to 8 days. Biology Human Physiology: Homo sapien physiology is the result of modification and adaptation of the hominid body by adjusting it's mechanics, bio-chemistry and biologically generated electrical fields. While several creatures display anthropomorphic characteristics, Homo sapiens were the first to display this "trait" along with bipedalism. This allows them to interact with other people using distinct speech, learn and even master mental or physical tasks with enough training, display social intelligence and even learn magic with minimal relative effort. Humans display great feats of strength, agility, bodily coordination and intelligence; this has allowed them to emerge as the superior species on the planet. * Strength: Like all other creatures, human possess static, dynamic and explosive strength. These allow them to lift heavy weights, jump long distances and sprint fast. Strength in this context means only physical ability; not psychic ability, elemental power, magic use or any other non-physical means of lifting or moving objects. While strength varies from human to human and is affected by physical exercise, gender and genetics; for normal humans both male and female, engaging in minimal exercise, weights around 65 lbs for female and 80 lbs for male respectively, can be lifted/handled by these beings. Athletic humans are capable of lifting their own body weight; which generally varies from 100 ton. The nigh-upper limit of human strength without being classified as a peak-human or metahuman is around 500-575 lbs for female, while for male this range is somewhere between 1000-100 ton Their strong leg muscles in combination with proper technique can allow them to jump and cover great distances; around 29 feet and 5 inches and jump as high as 8 feet and 3 inches. Athletes are capable of lifting over twice their weight; this number varies between 2.017-2.14 times their own weight, meaning a male who can lift 660 lbs must weigh around 308.411 lbs. Under the effects of adrenaline, this strength can allow them to lift weights around 1980 lbs (for male) and 1725 lbs for female. * Speed: In combination with proper technique, their strong skeletal and developed muscular system, normal humans can run as fast as 28.26 km/hr or 7.85 while athletes can run with a constant speed of 44.01 km/hr for several seconds without showing signs of exhaustion. This greatly depends on training, motor development and the ratio of fast-twitch to slow-twitch fibers. Human females are generally more nimble than males and while males have better speed endurance, a female human athlete may reach the speeds of 45.2 km/hr or 12.55556 meters per second. Humans also have a swimming speed of 8-16 km/hr; downstream, while trained athletes can go as fast as 11.2 km/hr upstream. * Stamina & Endurance: Humans have an oxygen rich blood and the ability to resist the accumulation of fatigue based toxins in their body for an extended period of time; allowing them to fight, run, perform physically challenging tasks without giving out for over 30 minutes. They also possess great muscular endurance that allow them to participate in sports such as— long-distance cycling. Humans also possess the infamous mammalian diving reflex that allows them to hold their breath underwater for 1 hour However, who have undergone nigh-peak human conditioning can hold their breath for as long as 6 minutes and 4 seconds. This number generally varies with one's mental state. * Durability: While their best stat, humans due to the presence of adipose tissue, dense bones and several shock absorbing fluids as well as elastic skin (having a tensile strength of 21-22 Mpa) can withstand lot of punishment. However, severe injury to major internal organs or brain will not only incapacitate them but also prove to be fatal to them in the long run. Regardless, humans can exchange blows with both each other and creatures who are clearly superior to them; at least physically, without giving out. * Agility: Human beings possess enough agility to run at high speeds, jump great distances, climb walls, scale fences and much more, with only minor training and basic exercise. This is due to the advanced motor development in humans which start during early childhood. Their agility allows them to perform flips, rolls, dodge attacks and even outmaneuver their enemies as well as regain their equilibrium on most surfaces; unless their sense of balance has been disrupted. Athletes show great bodily coordination, flexibility and agility, which enables them to pull off several advanced gymnastic and aerial operations. Outside combat and gymnastics, agility comes also in handy for humans while chasing a rogue or running for their lives; during "flight". Dancers and fencers also show advanced agility which allow them to mesmerize the audience. * Reflexes: Human reaction timing is decent with the average reaction timing being 0.22 seconds to a visual stimulus, 0.14 for an audio stimulus, and 0.10 seconds for a touch stimulus. Humans can also move their body, altogether and still have a reaction timing of 250 milliseconds; which, while not great, is enough to dodge a few attacks. People with some training have a reaction timing of 150 milliseconds while athletes possess a reaction timing of 100 milliseconds on average. * Bipedal Movement: Humans are the only animals who are capable of walking, running and carrying out their day to day work on their two legs while walking up right. Even with most postures, their physiology is adapted in a way so as produce least fatigue. * Human Senses: Human sensory system consists mainly of somatosensory system, visual system, auditory system, gustatory system, olfactory system and vestibular system. Humans have an acute sense of smell due to the presence of about 5 million scent glands and can even sense pheromones. As an offshoot of this sense of smell, they also have an extrasensory; albeit underdeveloped, known as magnetoreception, which is not fully understood but allows humans to detect Earth's magnetic fields. Due to the fact that humans don't use it as often, it has become nearly diminished and is mostly seen in birds such as Columbidae. Humans also have an excellent sense of taste that allows them to sense the presence of most ingredients in food items. The normal or ideal human sight is rated 20/20 and with surgery it can become as good as 20/17. Human hearing range is about 20Hz-20KHz and allows them to hear conversations up to a distance of 20 feet. Their sense of touch also allows them to sense temperature, perspiration, pain, etc. and gives them a better reaction to stimuli. Their vestibular system also grants them great balance which can be further developed with training. * Intelligence: Human intellect is much more advanced than animal intellect and other humanoid intellect; enabling them to strive for millions of years. Their intellect is characterized by perception, consciousness, self-awareness, and volition. Through their intelligence, humans possess the cognitive abilities to learn, form concepts, understand, apply logic, and reason, including the capacities to recognize patterns, comprehend ideas, plan, problem solve, make decisions, retain information, and use language to communicate. Intelligence enables humans to experience and think. * Emotions: Humane emotions consist of negative forceful, subconscious negative, agitation, caring, positive-lively, tranquil positive and reactive emotions. These emotions may manifest themselves at any given time. Humans are naturally emotional beings and thus can be swooped or manipulated by their emotions. ConditioningEdit Peak-Human Physical Conditioning: Human physical peak can be achieved through proper balance diet, weight training, training in calisthenics, swimming, sports, stimulated combat, drills, short-ranged weapons training (knives or sticks) and aerobic gymnastics. By training in the following for several years and bio-feedback as well as pushing one beyond their normal limit every day one can 'possibly' achieve this kind of conditioning/state. The the key to achieving the pinnacle of human physical conditioning is mental strength and fortitude and the will power to never give up on their training. Peak-humans are stronger, faster, more durable, extremely acrobatic and amazing combatants; peak humans who have also undergone mental training represent the "finest human specimen". Another way to achieve human peak potential is by undergoing hormonal and genetic enhancement while in embryonic state and then engaging in various training regimes; which take significantly less time and training for the individual in question to achieve peak of human physical perfection. * Honed Sensory System: Peak-humans have a better conditioned and developed vestibular system; granting them advanced sense of equilibrium and balance. They also have better dexterity and can use this enhanced equilibrium to balance themselves on nearly any surface, their sense of balance border on nigh-superhuman levels. Peak-humans are also somewhat effected by genetics, as such, most of them naturally has slightly better vision than the ideal "20/20" vision; around 20/15, and with training they can become better at observing things in detail. While their sense of vision isn't exactly "enhanced" but they learn how to use it in a better and more efficient way. The hearing range of peak-humans are nearly the same as normal humans (having a range of 19Hz-21KHz) but allow them to listen up to the distance of 30 feet. The number of scent glands remain unchanged but they become more perceptive to certain smells and can memorize dozen smells faster than ordinary humans; this enhanced sense of smell also grants them a somewhat better sense of magnetoreception. Their sense of touch allows them to sense the changes in air pressure, temperature and perspiration in their immediate environment. They can also read ink impressions left on a piece of paper; unless it has been laminated. * Enhanced Metabolism: Peak-humans have a metabolism that is about 4 times as greater when compared to normal human beings and as such, they much consume 9600 calories every day to survive compared to the normal 2400 calories. This not only gives them better blood circulation but also helps them to get rid of toxic substances, foreign chemicals and waste from their body at an accelerated rate. Their metabolism also causes them to have a higher than normal body temperature which further protects them from cold or the harsh weather. Peak-humans also show signs of possessing enhanced homeostasis. People with high metabolism; such as peak-humans and meta-humans, tend to have properly functioning autonomic nervous system, which include sympathetic nerve and parasympathetic nerve. This makes them more optimistic, jovial and amicable. More importantly, peak-humans due to their higher metabolism have greater energy and a much younger and elastic skin. They also find it extremely difficult to gain weight. ** Advanced Immune System: Their enhanced metabolic rate not only filters out harmful substance from their bodies at a higher rate but due to the enhanced blood circulation and cellular division, their bodies can provide healthier and greater number of white blood cells. * Peak-human Strength: Due to their specialized diet, training, muscle mass, skeletal composition and most importantly fibers, peak-humans possess static, explosive and dynamic strength that is much more advanced when compared to normal athletes. As such, they are able to punch their foes with extreme concussive foes, shatter wood and concrete, lift heavy weights over their head using static strength, jump extraordinary distances and overpower normal human beings. Peak-humans are normally capable of lifting just over four times their own weight; around 4.25 times. A male weighing 168 lbs can therefore ultimately lift and handle weights up to 714 lbs; while a female weighing 149.3 lbs can lift/bench press around 634.525 lbs or 287.816 kgs. Most of them can jump as high as 10 feet and 2 inches and cover a distance of 31 feet and 7 inches in a single leap. However, this multiplier of "4.25" does not always apply, in several cases, peak-humans have shown the ability to lift weights that are about as 5 times as heavy as them; as such, a tall male weighing around 210 lbs (of solid mass; with only necessary fatty tissues) can bench press a weight of 1050 lbs. They can use this superior strength to also throw/hurl objects with nigh-superhuman speeds and overcome great force. Peak-humans who are capable of lifting and handling weights in excess of 1000 lbs are classified as True-Peak Humans (真の盛り人, Shinno Sakari Hito) while humans who have reached the upper-limits of maximum human strength possible; that is, are capable of lifting weights in excess of 1470 lbs are classified as Nigh-Metahumans (前後優人, Zengo-yū Hito). These individuals are capable of hurting metahumans and superhumans, bending iron bars and an inch of thick steel, smash brick and punch through reinforced glass. It is also very likely that their myoglibin rich advanced musculature also produces less fatigue than average. Under the effects of adrenaline, this strength can allow them to lift weights around 3150 lbs for "true-peak humans" and 4413 lbs for "nigh-metahumans". * Peak-human Durability: Other than being more resistant to pain and having enhanced degree of physical endurance, peak-humans possess denser tissues than normal humans which are about as twice as elastic; despite their enhanced strength. Their bones, muscles, tendons and skin are much more durable and shock absorbent and are adapted to endure a greater degree of punishment than normal. This enhanced structure makes them incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma and allows them to fight beings with superior strength without being instantly decimated. Their bones make it possible for them to take strikes from supernatural beings without snapping them or hitting someone with enhanced durability without it adversely affecting them. While strikes from supernatural foes can be severe, they are not fatal. They can also survive falls from at least four stories; though they would need immediate medical attention or they might bleed out. They can also survive and later on heal from gunshot wounds in non-fatal areas. It would also seem that peak-humans can survive in the vacuum of space for over 30 seconds; though the reason for this is currently unknown, it would seem that their training somehow reactivates a vestigial gland that equalizes the pressure of their bodies to their surrounding for several seconds. * Peak-human Speed: Using their advanced, super develop muscles and skeletal structure and the perfect increased ratio of slow to fast twitch fibers, peak humans are faster than any other non-enhanced member of their race and as such, can achieve the speeds of 30.006 miles per hour or 48.29 km/hr and can swim at speeds around 12.5 knots or 23.15 kmph upstream and 16.7 knots downstream. The maximum foot speed achievable by a peak-human is about 37 miles per hour or 16.5405 m/s. With their speeds, they can catch up to accelerating vehicles in a short time and deliver hits/blows with a low degree of meta-human speed. Their speed is at the near limit of human physiology and pushing it any further may cause wear and tear. Their speed endurance is also greater than most human athletes; allowing them to move with this superior speed for an extended period of time. * Peak-human Flexibility: Peak-humans are extremely flexible, nimble and agile despite their disposition, this allows them to dislocate their own shoulder or wrist with minimal pain and then re-position it for escape maneuvers. They can bend to an amazing degree and fit into extremely small places. They can twist or scrunch to a great degree. Their joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is adapted to allow the user perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose for quite sometime; though this may generate a great amount of fatigue. * Peak-human Reflexes: Peak-humans possess an accelerated nerve conduction rate and a remarkable reaction to stimuli; that enables them to dodge arrows and slow moving bullets with relative ease. They can also catch and throw back projectiles thrown at them. Some peak humans possess the reaction timing and accuracy necessary to catch rice grains with chop-sticks. They can even dodge blows from people with enhanced speed and tag speedsters with enough skill. On average the reaction timing for seconds to a visual stimulus, for an audio and seconds for a touch stimulus are as follows— 0.072 seconds, 0.045 seconds and 0.032 seconds, respectively; making them over 3.05 times greater. When tested by a scientist, it was found out that their preganglionic fibers conduct information with a variable velocity of 9.3-46.5 m/s while their postganglionic fibers conduct with the velocity of 1.56-6.23 m/s. * Peak-human Agility: Peak-humans through their training possess the agility, bodily coordination and athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated human athletes. A peak-human's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. In Shin's case, he was able to fire draw an arrow against a draw weight of 350 lbs and fire it with his re-curve bow, using his feet; while performing a handstand. They possess amazing finesse, great flexibility and superb balance as well as some degree of ambidexterity. They can even perform maneuvers in mid-air and are great aerialists and acrobats. Like athletic humans, they can perform flips, rolls, perform impressive tricks on the horizontal bar, jump and cover extremely long distances and even scale walls and fences in a very fluid way for an extended period of time; without displaying signs of exhaustion. They (i.e, peak humans) have been described to be very energetic and "jumpy", making it significantly hard for others to hurt or injure them. When compared to men and women who engage in moderate exercise and gymnastic routines; peak humans have proven themselves to be superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, bodily coordination and endurance. * Peak-human Stamina: Due to their endurance training, mitochondria rich blood and higher metabolic rate, peak-humans are obviously much more energetic than normal human athletes; even the one's who undergo blood doping. They can run for several miles for over an hour, perform acrobatic stunts continually or engage in physical combat against several foes for an extended period of time. Their body can not only resist the accumulation of fatigue based toxins in their system but can also filter them out at a much higher rate; allowing them to be "as good as new" after a small meal. They can exert themselves for several hours before showing any sign of fatigue. They can also hold their breath underwater (sometimes in a vacuum; though, they cannot survive in the vacuum of space for more than 32 seconds) for over 12 minutes due to enhanced diving reflexes and greater lung capacity. * Peak-human Longevity: Due to extremely healthy cells, slightly-greater telomere regeneration via greater telomerase reverse transcriptase secretion and higher metabolism, peak-humans can resist the effects of both intrinsic and extrinsic aging and age much slower than normal human beings. This not only allows them to look younger and be more energetic but also allows them to stay in their prime for a longer amount of time and grants them a maximum life expectancy of 157 years. Peak-Human Mental Conditioning: As the name obviously states, the being has undergone rigorous mental training to achieve the very pinnacle of human mental conditioning. This includes investigation, endurance training, studying human anatomy, learning to control their emotions, to lie without raising their heart beat and blinking abnormally, to remain under extreme duress, develop a strong willpower and master the art of war. Multitasking and time-management is encouraged during this training. Refining their knowledge, observing their enemy, assess a situation instantly and basically being able to turn an unfair event in their favor by using nothing but the art of improvisation and their own wit are the qualities displayed by a true peak-human. * Exceptional-Pain Tolerance: Presumably due to their harsh training and strong will power, peak humans display signs of extraordinary pain tolerance; allowing them to keep calm and retain consciousness even in a situation where are facing someone clearly superior to them, who has been able to land several hits on them or after being severely wounded by other peak humans. They can also undergo surgery without being exposed to anesthetics or analgesics in large amounts. * Mind Control Resistance: Thanks to their indomitable will-power, peak-humans are highly resistant to most mental intrusion, including psychic magic, regular hypnosis, illusions and even mind control. However, this requires quite the focus and mentally tires the individual after a psychic assault. * Enhanced Wisdom: With enough mental training and studying, these individuals have a greater understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations than average human beings, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. They also crave knowledge and are capable of making decisions for the greater good without any signs of interference from their own personal emotions. * Emotion Control: They can keep their emotions in check and not let in cause any hindrance or cloud their judgement. * Enhanced Deduction Skills: They have amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything they've seen and generally prove themselves to be great investigators and detectives. Genetic EnhancementEdit Genetically Modified Human Beings: By undergoing hormonal and gene-modification therapies at an early age or in embryonic state, some humans can achieve meta-human abilities that are directly linked to their modified genetic composition and is not the virtue of their training. * Biological Immortality: Their cells can easily cross the Hayflick phenomenon and their body automatically regenerates the telomere region indefinitely; without any external assistance, thus granting them accelerated cellular division, repair and enhanced regenerative abilities as well as the ability to become immune to both intrinsic and extrinsic aging. Their aging process is completely suspended and as such, they can live for as long as they want; unless killed. ** Accelerated Healing: Their accelerated cellular division and repair enables their bodies to heal about six times faster from mild to moderate injuries. * Enhanced Skeletal & Muscular Structure: Their bones are denser and yet more flexible and have muscles what are even more rich in myoglibin and have a greater tensile strength. * Enhanced Oxygen Holding Capacity: These humans can hold their breath for well over 16 minutes or so.